Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an inverter apparatus that controls an electric motor provided in a refrigerating device.
Background Art
As a refrigerating device of an air conditioner or the like that adjusts a temperature and a humidity of the room interior, there is a refrigerating device that controls an electric motor for a compressor and a fan by an inverter apparatus. For example, an inverter apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a power device including a converter circuit and an inverter circuit, and a reactor provided in a DC power supply wire between the converter circuit and the inverter circuit to suppress harmonic. The power device is mounted on a printed wiring board, and the reactor is arranged at a position separated from the printed wiring board and connected to the printed wiring board by a harness (electric wire). The power device on the printed wiring board is cooled by a cooling jacket to which a refrigerant pipe is connected.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-224785
In the inverter apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the reactor is arranged at the position separated from the printed wiring board when seen in a plan view. Thus, there is a need for a large space for arranging these. Therefore, size of an electric component box that houses the printed wiring board and the reactor is also increased, and restriction upon arranging the electric component box in the air conditioner is increased.
The reactor is a so-called strong electric part, and a large electric current flows through the harness connecting the reactor and the printed wiring board. Therefore, a possibility that the harness serves as a noise propagation route and provides a harmful influence on peripheral electric parts (such as weak electric parts connected to the printed wiring board) is increased.
Meanwhile, in the inverter apparatus described in Patent Literature 1, the power device which is a heat generating part is cooled by the cooling jacket. However, cooling of the reactor which is similarly a heat generating part is not considered at all.